


Wedding Night

by Khaliban



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaliban/pseuds/Khaliban
Summary: A retelling of some events set in an alternate universe where the heroes are a little less perfect, Polgara is the bad guy, and Garion has a personality.





	1. That Night

"To all gathered," the priest intoned. "I present to you Their Majesties, King Garion and Queen Ce'Nedra."

Applause rippled through the audience. Ce'Nedra smiled at the crowd, at their friends and family. She looked at Garion blushed. Garion sighed and waited for the applause to die down. Ce'Nedra slipped her arm inside Garion's and they walked through the hall to the temple doors. From the third row, Adara smiled at Garion and winked. He returned a confused look to her.

A wall of cheers struck them when they exited the temple. The people of Riva had waited centuries for this day, and had earned the celebration with pain and blood. The King and his new Queen climbed into their carriage and waved on the ride to the castle.

"Shall we give them a kiss?" Ce'Nedra whispered.

"We don't need to carry it that far," Garion said.

"Carry what?"

"Nothing. I hate those things."

"Kisses?" Ce'Nedra asked.

"Ceremonies."

"Oh," Ce'Nedra said. "Think of it this way, that was the only wedding ceremony you'll ever have."

"I guess that's true."

"Besides," Ce'Nedra said. "You have something to look forward to." She ran her fingertips down Garion's thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun," she said.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Ce'Nedra."

She pulled her hand back. "You're going to pay for that later."

"Yeah, probably."

In the royal chambers, they removed their crowns and pulled off the heavier robes.

"I was starting to soak in that thing," Garion said.

"Well," Ce'Nedra said, "You won't wear it all night."

"I suppose that's true."

Ce'Nedra smiled at her husband. "Give me a kiss, Garion."

"Why?" He opened his surcoat to let his shirt dry.

"Consider it practice," she said.

"Practice for what?" Garion asked. "Oh, god, are we supposed to kiss in front of the guests?"

Ce'Nedra stared at him for a second. "They might expect a kiss at the end of the first dance."

"Oh. It'll be better if it's spontaneous."

She scowled at him then removed her train. "How is your dance practice with Adara?" She set her tiara in place.

"Okay, I guess," he said. He retied his surcoat. "I won't step on your feet, anyway."

"I'll thank her for that."

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

"They won't be ready for us yet," Ce'Nedra said.

"Do I have time to put on a dry shirt?"

"Yes," Ce'Nedra said quickly. "Yes, you do." She sat and watched him.

Garion removed his surcoat and pulled off his shirt. He stretched some of the tension from his back and wiped away the sweat with a towel. Ce'Nedra watched every muscular motion with a gleam in her eyes.

"Why do you wear those?" she asked before he put on his shirt. She nodded at the leather bands on his wrists.

"Protection," he said.

"From the heat of the forge, right?" Ce'Nedra said. "As a blacksmith's apprentice. I was wondering why you still wore them."

"Protection," Garion said and pulled on his shirt.

"Sit down," she said after he pulled on his surcoat. "Let me fix your collar."

He sat down so she could reach his neck. She adjusted his collar, smoothed his surcoat and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're right," she said. "It is better spontaneous."

He gave her a look and sighed. She was about to kiss him again when someone knocked at the door. Garion rose and opened it.

"They're ready, Majesties," an attendant said.

Ce'Nedra gave Garion her arm, and they walked to the dining hall. Applause greeted them again and they took their seats. Toasts accompanied the meal. Ce'Nedra laughed and applauded. She nearly teared up when her father spoke as did many of the guests. Garion nodded politely and returned to his meal. Ce'Nedra scowled at him.

"Smile, Garion," she said.

"I just want to get through the night."

"Not with that attitude," she said. "Your friends are here. You might smile at them."

"What friends?" he said.

She nodded at Garion's companions from the journey.

He sighed. "The war is over, Ce'Nedra."

She gave him a sour look and said, "Don't be so sure about that."

As the meal continued, the disposition of the King became more evident. Toasts were shorter and farther between, but the guests still enjoyed them. The meal ended and people called for the first dance. Garion escorted Ce'Nedra to the dance floor and the musicians began. Garion did well for his few weeks of practice and did not step on Ce'Nedra's toes. She focused on appearing regal and beautiful and graceful. The song ended, and Ce'Nedra looked up at Garion, waiting for her kiss.

"I love you, Garion," she whispered.

"Ce'Nedra?" Garion said.

"Shut up, Garion." She kissed him deeply to the approval of the crowd.

"Are you all right, Ce'Nedra?" Garion asked.

"Of course," she said and laid her head against his chest. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"If you say so."

After the dance of the newlyweds, each danced with the honored guests. Ce'Nedra danced with the reigning kings and Garion with their queens. Then, Ce'Nedra danced with each of the companions in turn except Belgarath. Garion danced with their respective wives. Ce'Nedra was surprised to find Hettar the most graceful among them. Garion finished the dancing with Adara.

"You haven't danced with your Aunt Pol yet," Adara said.

"She's not my aunt," Garion replied.

"Did something happen?" Adara asked.

Garion stopped in the middle of the dance and scowled at Adara. "She is not my aunt."

Adara knew enough not push Garion when he was like that. She shrugged and pulled him back into the dance.

The music ended and Garion returned to his seat. He smiled and nodded and sipped his wine but did very little to hide his boredom. Between dances, Ce'Nedra raised her eyebrows at Silk, and he nodded.

Silk reached the king's table smoothly and leaned close to Garion. "You know," he said, "The war is over. It's okay to be happy."

"Is this some official thing?" Garion asked.

"Official?"

"Do the Accords require me to act a particular way?"

"No," Silk said. "But they don't say you can't be happy."

"Sorry," Garion said. "I haven't built up your tolerance to formalities yet."

"Can't wait for the party to end?" Silk said with a wink.

"No," Garion said. "I'm not fond of parties."

"I never knew that about you," Silk said and sipped his wine.

"Isn't that a surprise," Garion said in a deadpan voice.

Silk smiled. "I know more than you think."

"But less than you think," Garion said.

"We'll see," Silk said. "You could dance with some of the noblewomen. I know a few that might like it."

"You could dance with them."

Silk smiled. "I'm not the King."

Garion groaned.

"You'll get used to it," Silk said. "You could dance with your Aunt Pol."

"She is not my aunt."

Silk looked at Garion. "Since when?"

Garion narrowed his eyes and whispered, "My entire fucking life."

Silk paused, genuinely surprised. "I thought we had settled all of that."

"That's one of those things you don't know."

"Garion—"

"Go back to the party," Garion said. "You're not making things better."

Silk shrugged and returned to his table.

"Is the King well?" Mandorallen asked upon Silk's return.

"He said he doesn't like parties."

"He has an obligation," Polgara said.

Silk hesitated. "He doesn't like those either."

"He's the King," Durnik said. "Let him do what he wants."

"He's also a sixteen-year-old boy," Polgara said.

"Who fought a god," Durnik replied.

Polgara glared at him. "Fine. Let him ruin the diplomacy."

At last, Ce'Nedra returned to her seat and presided over the remaining festivities. More music and dancing followed.

"Smile," Ce'Nedra said to her husband.

"Stop sending Silk to do your dirty work."

She sighed at him. "We just want you to be happy. It's your wedding. It's okay to be happy."

"It's a formality," Garion said. "And I didn't choose a damned thing about it."

"Don't say that, Garion," Ce'Nedra said. "Don't ever say anything like that, please. Not ever."

His face softened. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Garion."

The party continued a bit longer, and Garion did his best to feign happiness. At length, the music was silenced, and Lord Brand stepped to the center of the hall. Ce'Nedra's stomach twisted sharply, and she squeezed Garion's hand.

"My lords and ladies," Brand began. "The wedding night is upon us."

The guests cheered.

"I beg the help of a few able-bodied men," Brand continued.

A group of Cherek men, led by Barak, approached the King and Queen. They smiled as they lifted Garion and Ce'Nedra by their chairs. A flurry of guests accompanied the newlyweds as they were carried to the royal chamber. Ce'Nedra was bright red by the time they arrived. The Cherek men lowered the chairs before the door. Ce'Nedra hugged Garion and buried her face in his chest. The guests laughed and whistled. They continued to cheer after Garion and Ce'Nedra entered the chambers and closed the door. Ce'Nedra clung to Garion and shook.

Garion sighed and said, "I hate parties."

"Don't ruin it," she said. "Please, don't ruin it."

"Sorry," he said.

"Give me a moment," Ce'Nedra said. "Let me take a bath. I want everything to be perfect."

"What?"

"Please, Garion."

He shrugged and nodded.

Her bath was ready, as she'd instructed, and she pulled off her clothes and lowered herself into the water. She washed quickly, perfumed herself and donned the garments she'd selected for that night. Garion was not in the bed chamber, and she frowned at that. She found him in the antechamber dressed in casual clothes.

"Garion, what are you doing?"

He listened at the door. "I think they're gone. Most of them anyway."

"Garion," Ce'Nedra said. She smoothed her see-through robe over her even more see-through nightgown.

He glanced back at her. "I think we're okay. Not much longer."

"Garion," Ce'Nedra said. "It's our wedding night."

"I know. I'm working on it."

"Not from over there."

"What?" he said.

"It's our wedding night."

"I know," he said. "I'm trying."

"Garion," Ce'Nedra said. "It's... our... wedding... night."

Garion groaned. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Ce'Nedra. It's late, and I'm tired."

"Then, come to bed." She waited. And waited.

He listened at the door.

"Garion!"

"Stop it, Ce'Nedra!"

She glared at him. "Garion, I'll be waiting for you in the bed chamber."

Nothing.

"Garion."

"I heard you, Ce'Nedra."

She stamped her foot and walked to the bed chamber. She stared at the door and waited. She checked herself in the mirror and waited. She stared at the door again and waited. She looked down at her clothes. They left nothing to the imagination in any way at all. She stamped her foot again and waited. Finally, she heard the outer door open and close. She ran to the antechamber, but Garion was gone.

* * *

 

Garion moved through the halls as best he could, trying to avoid any stray guests. He made his way to a lower floor and tried to remember where he might find sleeping quarters. He peered around a corner and a guard spotted him.

"You there! Oh, Majesty. If you need anything, call and we'll bring it."

"I need a bed," Garion said.

The guard smiled. "I believe there's a bed in the royal chambers."

Garion scowled. "I just need a bed."

"The Queen has a bed." The guard smiled again.

Garion took a breath and exhaled slowly. "I just—"

"Lord Brand!" the guard said.

"Yes? Majesty! If you need anything—"

"A bed," Garion said.

"It's all right," Brand said to the guard. "I'll escort His Majesty back to the royal chambers."

"No," Garion said while the guard sped away. "I need an empty bed."

"Has something happened with the Queen?" Brand asked.

"Lord Brand, I want an empty bed."

"Majesty," Brand said. "If you follow me, I'm sure—"

"If I hear 'royal chambers' one more time, I'll knock you on your ass."

Brand nodded slowly. "How may I help, Majesty?"

"I need an empty bed."

"The castle is at full capacity, Majesty," Brand said. "The only empty beds would be in the stables."

"Perfect! I've slept in stables before. Lead on."

Lord Brand nodded politely and led Garion through back corridors to the stables. Brand directed Garion to a stable hand's cot.

"Thank you," Garion said, brushing straw from the cot. "Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Of course, Majesty. If anyone asks, tell them you're here to watch one of the mares. She's about to foal." Brand departed with a bow.

Garion pulled off his boots, slipped under the covers, and, finally, relaxed.


	2. The Following Morning

The castle was already awake when Garion rose the next morning. He stood and stretched his muscles, grateful for the sleep. He made the cot like caring for a friend, so much better than that white mound that threatened to swallow him. He crossed the courtyard unnoticed by the busy commoners and made his way to the kitchen. The heavy scent of the eggs and sausage felt wonderfully normal. He entered through the side door and hunted for a cup and a pitcher of water.

"You smell like a stable," one of the cooks said to him, but she had more laughter than cruelty in her eyes.

"I was watching the mare," Garion replied.

"It's terrible you had to sleep in the stable," a young cook said to him. She watched him with bright, blue eyes and pushed her dark hair from her face.

Garion smiled at her, but he couldn't say why. "Not my first time. Besides, that was the best sleep I've had in months."

"I guess you've done your work then." She smiled back and looked sideways at the older cook.

The older cook hid a smile and grabbed a tray of rolls. "I'll carry these in while you give the young horseman his breakfast."

The young cook scooped eggs onto a plate and added a sausage and a roll. "Commoner food," she said. "But plenty filling."

"It smells great," Garion said, taking the plate. He held her gaze until she dropped her eyes.

"That sausage is spicy," she said, stacking links onto a tray.

"I like spicy," Garion said. He took a bite and coughed.

"I told you."

Garion nodded and drank some water.

She pulled a tray of rolls from one of the ovens. Her eyes travelled across his shoulders and back to his face. "You know, you're built like a blacksmith's apprentice."

Garion nodded again and swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "But, we spend a lot of time with horses. Do you know a lot of blacksmith's apprentices?"

She shrugged. "I know what to look for." She smiled at him again. "Did you fight in the war?"

"A little. Not much." He scooped more eggs into his mouth. She had browned the edges to make them crispy and add a little flavor.

The cook nodded and stirred the eggs in the pan. "My brother came back wounded. Nothing serious, thankfully. He'll have a scar and a limp, but he'll be fine." She offered Garion another sausage, but he held up his hand. "I'm Maurelle, by the way."

Garion thought for a moment and said, "Faldor."

"Will you be working in the castle from now on?" She leaned forward as she said it.

"Probably."

She smiled at him again. She did it very well. She was about to say something when her eyes widened and she dropped her face. Garion turned and saw Silk in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He must have been there for a while.

"Mi Lord," Maurelle said. "The dining hall is serving breakfast."

Silk took a plate and scooped eggs onto it. "The best food is always in the back. Everyone knows that."

"Yes, mi Lord," Maurelle said. She kept her eyes on the floor.

Silk added a sausage.

"That sausage has a kick," Garion said.

"What did I say?" Silk said. "The best food is in the back." Silk took a flagon of ale. "Is anyone in there?" He nodded toward a side chamber.

"Not just now, mi Lord," Maurelle answered.

"Faldor," Silk said to Garion.

Maurelle's eyes widened. She looked at Garion and looked down again.

"He's fine," Silk said in a gentle voice. "He was doing some work for me. We just need to talk."

Silk led Garion into the small room, and they sat on either side of a dusty table.

"So, Garion," Silk began. He took a bite of sausage and coughed.

"I warned you," Garion said. He piled some egg onto a piece of sausage before eating it.

Silk gave him a vengeful look. "Ce'Nedra is upset," he said.

"That just means she's awake." Garion took another bite of food.

Silk sighed. "Garion, what the hell happened?"

"With what?"

"With your wife," Silk replied. He tried some of the eggs. Damn, the best food _was_ in the back.

Garion groaned. "I don't know. I can never understand her."

"Do you know what the wedding night is for?"

"Sleep, if you're lucky," Garion said.

Silk wondered how anyone could be that obtuse. "She wanted you in her bed."

Garion thought and scowled and thought and scowled yet again. "What the hell for?" he said.

Silk wondered, Was it all farm boys or just him?

"Garion, I understand a young man can be nervous his first time."

"Well, yes," Garion said and looked away quickly. "I mean, I can appreciate the idea."

Silk looked toward the kitchen.

"No," Garion said. "I just met her. Do you remember the noblewoman in Arendia?"

"We rescued you from her," Silk said.

"You were a bit late. And, I wouldn't call it a rescue."

"Fine," Silk said. "Your second— What?"

Garion exhaled slowly. "I was... bathed... by some of Salmissra's handmaidens. Thoroughly." He ate another bite.

Silk tried not to picture that. "But, you finally know what I'm talking about."

"I always knew. I don't know why you think Ce'Nedra would want it."

"She's your wife," Silk said.

"It's a political marriage, and she hates me." He pushed a piece of the roll into his mouth.

Silk stared at him. "Why do you think she hates you?"

"Are you blind or stupid? She treats me like shit."

"Garion," Silk sighed. "Maybe you should talk to your Aunt Polgara."

"That bitch is not my aunt!" Garion hit the table with his fist.

For a moment, Silk wasn't sure this was really Garion.

"If you say so. Garion." Silk watched him. "As your friend—"

"What?"

Was this all a joke?

"Me, Garion, your friend."

"You crazy, Silk."

Silk blinked. "Questing for the Orb and back doesn't make me your friend?"

"No. You were doing your job."

"We talked all the time."

"You treated me like shit."

Silk shook his head. "They were jokes."

"They weren't funny. You said the same worthless shit I heard from Polgara. Why would I think that was funny?"

"You never said anything."

Garion rolled his eyes. "I also never laughed. I scowled at you, I walked away from you when I could, and you never noticed."

Silk paused at that. Garion was right. He never returned the jokes. Polgara had always called Garion sensitive and moody, but he had engaged Kal Torak without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Garion, if what I said bothered you, but I think you're wrong about Ce'Nedra. She loves you, she just doesn't show it very well."

Garion watched him. "I'm sorry, Silk. I've seen you play too many games."

"I know when to be honest," Silk said.

"Yes," Garion said. "But I don't know when you think that is."

Shit. That was good. Maybe Polgara's standards were a little too high. Silk finished his food and said, "Tell the cook the truth. It never turns out well for the girl."

Garion sighed and nodded. They gathered their plates and returned to the kitchen. Maurelle watched Silk, but he gave her his very best smile. She dropped her eyes and waited for him to leave.

"I heard pounding," Maurelle said.

"That was me," Garion said. "It's okay. Everything is fine."

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"No," Garion said. He took a breath. "Maurelle—"

"I have raspberry tarts," she said.

He blinked. "Really? That's... nice." Damn, she was pretty.

"They're for the nobles," she said. "But I won't tell."

She held out a tray. Steam rose from the small treats, carrying the thick, sugary smell. Garion smiled and took a tart.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen, Silk had said. Ce'Nedra stood straighter. She wasn't going to cry for him. Not anymore. He would apologize. He would tell her he loved her. Finally. He would carry her to their bed chamber. He would do his proper, husbandly duty. Then, he would do it again.

She heard voices from the kitchen as she approached and a rich, healthy laugh. She peered in and saw Garion smiling. God, he was smiling. And laughing. That's what his laugh sounded like?

Garion said, "I don't know if that story makes me glad I don't have siblings or sorry." He wiped tears from his eyes.

"Wait," a girl's voice said. "It gets better. There's my brother, his pants down around his ankles, trying to convince our father—"

Garion saw Ce'Nedra and the smile disappeared. The girl turned around. Damn, she was pretty.

"Majesty!" the girl said and bowed her head.

"You made him smile," Ce'Nedra said.

The girl glanced at Garion.

"Maurelle," Garion said with a sigh. "I need to tell you something."

"Majesty?" Maurelle said to Ce'Nedra.

"It's all right," Ce'Nedra said. "He doesn't smile very often. Or laugh. I'm grateful to you for it."

"Faldor?" Maurelle said.

"Faldor?" Ce'Nedra laughed. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Maurelle looked at Garion.

"I'm very sorry, Maurelle," Garion said. He couldn't look at her. "I tried to tell you after Silk left."

"You're not in any trouble, Maurelle," Ce'Nedra said. "The girl always gets hurt, but I won't have it." Ce'Nedra glared at Garion. "This is entirely my husband's mistake."

Maurelle gasped and dropped her eyes as if waiting for the executioner.

"Attend to your tarts," Ce'Nedra said. "They smell wonderful."

Maurelle nodded and turned toward the oven.

"Garion," Ce'Nedra said.

Maurelle whimpered.

"I would like to speak with you," Ce'Nedra finished.

Ce'Nedra maintained her composure until they returned to the royal chambers. They entered the antechamber, and she turned on Garion and slapped him.

"Our wedding night," she said.

"I'm sorry about Maurelle."

"I don't care about the _cook_ ," Ce'Nedra said. "You obviously didn't do anything with her. You were still at the flirting stage. I'm angry about last night."

"I don't know why," Garion said.

"You left on our wedding night!"

"I thought you wanted that," Garion said.

"I wanted my husband in my bed!" She started crying again. Dammit.

Garion stared at her. "You're not making sense, Ce'Nedra."

"I wanted to be with the man I love," she whispered.

Garion tried to work that out. "You wanted me to hide while you were with him?"

Ce'Nedra staggered back and fell. She tried to speak, but her lungs wouldn't hold enough air.

"Are you all right?" Garion asked, stepping toward her.

"You," Ce'Nedra said at last. "I love _you_."

Garion sighed. "Not this again."

Again? "You're my husband. I love you." She took a shallow breath. "I've loved you for months. Since before the Vale."

"Ce'Nedra," Garion said. "You've treated me like shit from the day I met you. When were you ever in love with me?"

"No," she said. "We're in love. We're married."

"Because of the Accords," he said. "For your father's troops. It's a political marriage."

"NO!" Ce'Nedra screamed. She jumped up and grabbed his shirt. "Don't say that. Don't say that. Don't say that. DON'T SAY THAT!" She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. "Say you love me. Say you love me. Please, please, Garion. Please say you love me."

"Ce'Nedra," Garion said. He took her by the shoulders. "I don't understand. I don't know how you could call what you did being in love. I'm sorry."

Ce'Nedra reached a point where she hurt too much to cry. She turned and tried to walk away but staggered again. Garion stepped forward and caught her. He carried her to a couch.

Why? Why did he bother being nice to her? "Thank you," she said. He carried her. He did _that_ anyway. "Could I be alone for a while?"

He left quietly. Ce'Nedra rolled toward the back of the couch and waited for her tears.


	3. The Afternoon

Adara found Garion sitting in the garden, alone with his thoughts.

"Garion?" she said.

He looked up. "They finally sent someone I'll talk to. It took them long enough."

"Ce'Nedra is... devastated." She sat next to him.

"I don't get it," Garion said. "I thought she hated me. I thought she would go back to Tolnedra after the wedding."

"She doesn't express love very well," Adara said.

"She doesn't express it at all."

"You honestly never noticed?"

"No," Garion said. "She treated me like shit. What did she expect me to think?"

"Your friends say they knew."

"Friends?" Garion asked.

"Hettar and the others," Adara said. "Your companions from the quest."

"They're not my friends, Adara," Garion said. "We were saving the world. We didn't have time to be friends."

Adara stared at him. "Hettar told me you're the finest young man he'd ever met. He considered it an honor to travel at your side."

"This is the first time I heard that."

"Garion," she said. "Every one of them speaks of you with nothing but respect."

"But it's all after the fact," he replied. "They never acted that way during the trip."

She shook her head.

"I don't hate them," Garion continued. "We were working together. That's all."

Adara sighed. "Maybe, that's because they couldn't let you know."

"God," Garion said. "I knew the whole time."

"Really?" she said. "They assumed you didn't."

"That's what I mean," Garion said. "They thought I was too stupid to figure out something that obvious."

"But not Ce'Nedra."

"She treated me like shit."

"Fine," Adara said. "But they care about you."

Garion shrugged.

"And, Durnik is your friend."

Garion had to nod at that.

"And Lelldorin."

"Yes," Garion said.

"And Polgara."

"SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND!"

Adara gasped and pulled back. "If... you... say... so..., Garion."

"Catch Durnik on an honest day, and ask him about her."

"Of course, Garion," she said. "What about Ce'Nedra?"

"I have no idea," he said. "I wonder if she read too many romance stories. Maybe she assumes she's supposed to be in love."

Adara shook her head. She knew how Ce'Nedra looked at Garion. "She thinks you hate her."

"No," he said. "But, I don't... have fun with her."

Adara took a careful breath. "One more thing, Garion. You're new to this whole nobility thing."

"Yes?"

"Treaties like these have certain... expectations."

He stared at her. "Are you shitting me?"

"No," she said. "And, the Tolnedran Emperor, ambassadors, and retainers are getting edgy."

"That's just great," he said. "This is why I want to abdicate."

She laughed.

"That wasn't a joke," he said.

"Garion," she said. "That's not an option. There are reasons for you to be here."

"Kal Torak is dead. The reasons are gone."

"What would you do?"

"Get the fuck away from people who treat me like that." He took a long breath and sighed. "Not a single moment of my life has been mine. I'm sick of it." He looked away. "I... don't know what I like to do." He stared at nothing and sighed again. "Some days, I don't even feel like a real person."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a little while," she said. "You might find something you like eventually."

He shrugged. "I'm sure abdicating is a whole process," he said. "I won't be leaving today."

"Thank you," she said and hugged him. "You might need a bath."

He laughed. "You need to get used to that smell."

"Not today, I don't."

He laughed again. "Thank you, Adara," Garion said. "For being someone I can actually trust."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

"How was your conversation with the King?" the Tolnedran ambassador asked.

Garion's companions, save Relg and Taiba, waited in the King's audience chamber and watched Adara with expectation. He really didn't know they cared about him?

"He was not aware of the condition," Adara said. "He is now."

"Excellent," the ambassador said. "I'm certain the Queen will be pleased."

"Or as close as a sixteen-year-old boy can get," Barak said.

Some of the companions laughed. Silk was not one of them.

"This has nothing to do with pleasure," Polgara said. "This has to do with duty and responsibility. People suffered and died to get him here. Make sure he understands that."

"Of course, Lady Polgara," Adara said. "You'll excuse me. I must speak with Ce'Nedra."

Silk appeared at Adara's side when she was halfway down the corridor.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Not... as expected," Adara said.

Silk looked around. "Did you mention Lady Polgara?"

"Yes," Adara said slowly. "He said I should ask Durnik about her some time."

"Did he say anything else?"

Adara whispered, "He's thinking of abdicating."

"That won't happen," a voice said.

They looked up and saw Belgarath leaning against the wall.

"The prophecy doesn't stop with Kal Torak," the wizard said.

"What?" Adara said.

"I wanted to give Garion a break before the next quest," Belgarath said. "They'll have a son. One way or another. Now, what's this about Pol?"

Adara and Silk looked at each other.

"He's always had a problem with her," Belgarath said. "And I don't think he's spoken to her since Kal Torak. What's going on?"

"Garion and the Lady Polgara..." Silk began.

"Have some unresolved..." Adara said.

"Oh," Belgarath said. "We'll have a talk."

"Very good," Adara said. "Ce'Nedra awaits."

Adara reached the royal chambers. She knocked and called to Ce'Nedra. Ce'Nedra opened the door and hugged Adara. They sat on the couch, and Ce'Nedra laid her head on Adara's lap. Adara stroked the Queen's hair.

"He hates me," Ce'Nedra said.

"He didn't say 'hate'," Adara replied.

"But he didn't say 'love', did he?"

"No," Adara said.

"I started a war for him. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Adara sighed. "He would say you did it to save the world. You would have done it whether you liked him or not."

Ce'Nedra whimpered. "I sent men to their deaths, farm boys, that idiot flute player who never knew he was in a fight."

Adara started to laugh.

"Adara, that's cruel."

Adara said, "I'm sorry, but do you remember the squeal from the flute?"

"Stop it," Ce'Nedra laughed. "That was his death squeal."

"I know," Adara said. "It was horrible. He died mid-flute." She turned her head to the side and laughed harder. "What's worse, Ariana called it two days earlier."

"I remember," Ce'Nedra said, shaking with laughter. "He was such good flute player too. But, you said he had those four special notes; 'I'm hungry', 'I need to take a piss', 'Where is everybody?', and 'I lost my sword.'"

Adara doubled over laughing. "And Ariana said, 'No, he's got a death note too. We just haven't heard it yet.' And, two days later, death squeal. I laughed so hard, I nearly tore my stitches."

"I know," Ce'Nedra said. "Some Mallorean soldier had found that poor boy, and the three of us couldn't stop laughing."

They laughed away the memory.

Ce'Nedra groaned, "What did I do wrong, Adara?"

"You confused him, I think."

"I was rotten to him, you mean."

"I guess," Adara said.

"I didn't tell funny stories or make tarts," Ce'Nedra said.

Adara said, "I'm sure there's more to it than that."

"She made him laugh," Ce'Nedra said. "I didn't know he _could_ laugh. Did you?"

Adara started to speak.

"Of course you did," Ce'Nedra said. "You're nice to him. You must have made him laugh."

"Once or twice," Adara said.

"You mean lots." Ce'Nedra wiped her eyes. "He has a really nice smile."

"Yes, he does."

"I knew it," Ce'Nedra said. She sighed. "He treated me like a brat."

"I'm sure—"

"No," Ce'Nedra said. "Everyone I grew up with pretended to be nice to me because of my father. Garion didn't. I gave him shit, and he gave it back. I thought it meant he cared more about me than my father."

"Oh," Adara said. "That's not something he would think of."

Ce'Nedra sighed again. "I saw political marriages my whole life. I saw the looks on the faces of the women the day after. Sometimes on the faces of the men. That state obligated rape." She wiped her eyes again. "I thought, 'Not me. Never me.' One of my cousins went through it. Another dryad. One of my few real friends. She met the guy and said he was nice and kind of cute. She said she'd tell me everything, but, the next day, she couldn't even look at me. Her husband actually is nice." She laughed. "It happens so often, it's a running joke. 'They'd be great friends if only they weren't married.'" She wiped her eyes one more time. "I wanted to love my husband, and I wanted him to love me. Then, I wanted Garion to love me."

Adara continued stroking Ce'Nedra's hair.

Ce'Nedra sat up and smoothed her dress. "You may tell Garion that he is not required in my bed until he _wants_ to be there, however long that takes. Tomorrow, I will tell my father Garion has done his duty."

"Will he believe you?" Adara asked.

"No, but he knows this is not the time to challenge Garion or myself. And, if we produce an heir within a reasonable amount of time, he will have nothing to complain about."

"And Garion?"

Ce'Nedra said, "I want to love my husband, and I want him to love me. I've done the first half. I just need to convince Garion of the rest."

Adara hugged her and said, "I very sorry about this, Ce'Nedra."

"Don't be," Ce'Nedra said. "I haven't had that look yet. Garion will go to my bed willingly, and I will wake with a smile. It may not be tonight, but our first night will be happy."

Adara rose to leave.

Ce'Nedra said, "Would you ask him something? Why didn't he just ignore me?"

"Maybe, because he knew he was the Child of Light."

Once it sank in, Ce'Nedra said, "That son-of-a-bitch! He didn't want me to think I ran the marriage. He's paying for that one."

Adara smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Ce'Nedra."

 

* * *

 

Garion sat at a table in the library, reading a book on Rivan law. He looked up when Adara entered.

"You can't abdicate," she said.

Garion continued reading. "It's complicated, but it's possible."

Adara sat down opposite him. "Belgarath told me the prophecy doesn't stop with Kal Torak."

"Fuck!" Garion snarled. He shut the book.

"And, Ce'Nedra has... told me you are not required in her bed until you want to be there. However long that takes. Tomorrow, she will tell her father that you did your duty."

"Oh," Garion said.

"She said you treated her like a brat and not a princess," Adara said. "It meant you weren't afraid of her father. It made her feel special."

Garion thought about it. "That actually makes sense, in a Ce'Nedra kind of way."

"She won't have you in her bed any other way. She hates 'political' marriages."

"She mentioned that," Garion said.

"So, she plans on getting you to fall in love with her."

Garion sat back and his eyes softened. "I will... let her try. I owe her that."

"And no more cooks?"

"No," Garion said. "The girl always gets hurt. Anything else?"

Adara stalled with a deep breath. "Belgarath was curious about your... opinion... of Lady Polgara."

Garion looked at the leather bands on his wrists. "Not especially good," he growled.


	4. The Next Night

"'Not especially good?'" Polgara said. "I was there to prepare him for war, not coddle him.

"My Lady," Mandorallen said, "His Majesty was not prepared for war when we— Never mind."

Relg and Taiba had left for Maragor that morning. The other companions of the quest waited for Garion in the Great Hall. They fidgeted and avoided looking at Polgara. Adara stood next to Hettar. Ce'Nedra stood at her side. Garion entered with the throne at his back, fresh from a bath and wearing a clean doublet. Ce'Nedra walked toward him.

"My lord husband," she began.

Garion hugged her close. "I'm very sorry, Ce'Nedra. I didn't know I was hurting you. I won't do it again."

Ce'Nedra hugged him back and said, "I'm sorry I was mean to you. Since I met you."

He stepped back. "Adara has explained your side of it. I look forward to... getting to know you."

Ce'Nedra nodded and tried not to cry. She returned to Adara's side.

Mandorallen said, "Majesty, Prince Kheldar tells us thou hast not deigned to call us friends. I am pained by thy revelation, though I admit it is not without just cause." The others murmured agreement. "We regretted daily that we could not tell thee of thy true role. Had thee known, thou might view us more favorably now." More agreement followed.

Garion shrugged. "I had known since Arendia."

The companions looked at each other as if confirming the words.

"Arendia?" Silk said.

Garion said, "I thought about it since I was a kid. I knew the legends. I had the spot on my hand. Then, Anheg asked to look at it. The rest of you confirmed it when you kept me with you after Arendia. You could have sent me back to Faldor's at that point. You didn't, so you must have needed me. I was the only one in the group with the magic spot on my hand." He paused while they took it in. "Seriously, no one drags a random farm boy half way around the world in search of the most powerful artifact in existence 'just because.' Who _couldn't_ figure that out?"

Silk sighed in frustration. "We were told you were sensitive and moody."

Barak said, "And not terribly bright."

Hettar said, "We were told not to tell you for your own good."

Mandorallen said, "Thou might succumb to arrogance or attempt to flee."

Lelldorin said, "What did Garion know?"

"But Garion," Barak said. "That doesn't prevent friendship. We protected you. We trained you. We did our best to prepare you for Kal Torak."

"Aye, Barak," Mandorallen said. "Thou hast named the answer. We asked a sixteen-year-old boy to fight a god of death with barely six months of training. Garion was the fatted calf and knew the reason for every morsel we fed him. I am amazed he tolerated us at all."

"I didn't hate you," Garion said and glared at Polgara. "We were saving the world. Everyone had a role. Barak was the bear guy. Silk was the thief guy. Belgarath was the asshole guy. I was the spot-on-the-hand guy."

Belgarath said, "I was the what?"

Lelldorin said to Garion, "Did you know all that time that you were the Child of Light?"

"He'll catch up eventually," Silk said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Belgarath asked.

"I knew you were trying to keep it from me," Garion said. "It helped hide what I was. If you treated me like a farm boy, people would see me as a farm boy. Besides..." He looked away. "I was in no hurry to tell Ce'Nedra."

"I knew it," Ce'Nedra said. "You're going to pay for that, Garion."

Garion laughed and said, "Yes, I probably will."

Half-a-dozen jaws dropped, including Ce'Nedra's. Adara nudged her and gave her a wink.

"What?" Garion asked.

Silk said, "You're not known for laughter."

"Oh," Garion said. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Arendia," Belgarath said. "I should have seen it, but I hadn't been a grandfather for three millennia. I was enjoying it." He shook his head. "We should have trusted you. I'm sorry."

Garion nodded.

"Now," Belgarath said. "What's this about your Aunt Pol?"

Garion's expression turned instantly to rage. "That bitch is not my aunt! She's not even an ancestor! She's an off-shoot, and I want nothing to do with her!"

Polgara said, "We've gone over this before, stupid boy. I gave up everything for you. I gave up my sister for you. I lived in squalor for you. You owe me for all of it!"

"BULLSHIT!" Garion screamed. Behind him, the Orb flared to life. "You did NOTHING for me!"

The air around Polgara crackled audibly, and the companions took a step back.

"Garion," Durnik said.

Polgara said, "My life, my three thousand years—"

"Was for you!" Garion yelled. "You knew, if I lost, you would be the bride of Torak. You did everything to save yourself from _that_. I was nothing but a slab of meat to you. If you could have lopped off my hand and used it yourself, you would have. You hated me from the day I was born!"

The Orb flared again, and dark patches crossed its surface.

"Garion," Belgarath said. "Maybe you should calm down."

"Maybe you should be afraid," Garion snarled. "I know what it's doing. I've been able to feel it since I first touched it. I can command it from anywhere in the castle."

"I've had enough of this temper tantrum," Polgara said.

"And I've had enough of your shit!" Garion said.

A wave of pressure pushed back everyone but Garion.

"You hated me because of Riva Iron-grip," Garion continued.

"Don't," Belgarath said.

Polgara went rigid with rage.

"You never _lost_ your sister," Garion said. The Orb grew brighter. "She _chose_ Riva over you."

"She was _everything_ to me!" Polgara yelled. Sparks appeared around her and people backed away from her.

"But you weren't everything to her," Garion said.

A sorcerous wind pulled at Polgara's hair.

"You despised Riva," Garion continued, "because Beldaran loved him more than she loved _you_." The light from the Orb grew brighter and its surface darker with every word. A dark aura traced Garion's outline, and his eyes took on a feral light.

The static around Polgara grew stronger. She took a step forward.

"When you saw the chance for revenge," Garion said. "You took it. You despised me for existing, and I knew it! You couldn't hurt me physically, but you tried to destroy me every other way. I was never a person to you. I was your mouse to play with."

"I gave my life to you!" Polgara screamed.

"Garion is right, Polgara!" Durnik said.

Polgara turned on him.

" _Everyone_ at the farm knew," the blacksmith said. "We were too afraid of you to stop you, so we tried to save him every other way we could. It's why I made him my apprentice."

The rage overtook Polgara, and she screamed, "He deserved it!" Sparks struck the floor around her. "He was pathetic and worthless! I lost someone a thousand times better than he could ever be! The world deserves a better savior than that! He was never better than a slab of meat!"

"He was a child!" Durnik yelled.

"Do you want them to know, Polgara?" Garion said. "Do you want them to know what you did to me?" He pulled at the strings holding on the leather bands.

"Stop it!" Polgara said.

"ENOUGH!" Garion yelled. Another wave struck them, pushing back Belgarath and Polgara and throwing the others to the floor. Garion pulled off the bands while his companions struggled to their feet. "Here!" he said and showed them the long scars on his wrists. "I dreamt of this since I was eight. This is what you did to me."

The companions stared in shock. Ce'Nedra gasped and hugged Adara. They all turned toward Polgara. Barak's lips curled back, and Mandorallen reflexively reached for his sword. Belgarath looked at his daughter as if he'd never known her. Garion stepped in front of Polgara, his body glowing with rage and power. His aura pushed hers away like a strong wind throwing fresh snow.

"You hoped you could beat me into submission, Polgara, but you failed." His voice was low and dark with a victim's wrath. "If you come near me again, I will take that omnipotent sword you wanted me to have, and I will _kill_ you with it." A black line crossed the Orb at the word "kill." Garion walked from the room, but the glow and the dark patches did not fade from the Orb.

Durnik broke the hard silence. "Three years ago—"

Polgara glared at him. "You'll lose me."

"I lost you the moment I took his side," Durnik said. "Faldor gave Garion a knife at the new year celebration. I knew Faldor's mistake the moment Garion saw the knife. He left the party late after most people were asleep. I followed his tracks and found him half a mile from the farm, his wrists bleeding into the snow."

"He was weak," Polgara said.

"Weak?" Mandorallen said. "He bore the fate of the world for six months in silence and solitude. He complained but once, and we defended his oppressor. Still, he walked into the face of death for us. Where was the weakness in his character?"

"We're done, Durnik," Polgara said.

"I know," he replied. "I still don't know how I fell in love with you. You were kind and fair to everyone but that boy. I'm sorry I could never save him from you."

"Go back to the Vale, Polgara," Belgarath said. "Garion was right. Beldaran loved Riva and her children. She would have hated you for this."

"She was _mine_ ," Polgara said. "In a way you never understood. She wasn't yours or Riva's or _Garion's_. She was my _twin_. She was half of my existence. You tore her away from me for that useless boy and asked me to like it."

"Riva's bride had to be a sorceress. You knew that," Belgarath said. "Riva could hold the Orb; he couldn't control it. If Garion hadn't had her blood, you'd be pleasuring Kal Torak."

The others flinched at the image.

"I loved you," Ce'Nedra said to Polgara, wiping away tears. "I trusted you more than anyone, and you tormented a child out of spite."

"I don't care," Polgara said. "I care about my sister."

"Your sister is dead," Ce'Nedra spat. "My husband is alive, and you tried to destroy him. We defended you to him. No wonder he doesn't believe we love him."

"Go back to the Vale," Belgarath said.

"He can't kill me," Polgara said. "I'm part of the next prophecy."

"He could kill you after," Belgarath said. "I'm not afraid for the prophecy. Garion has shown he can do the job in difficult circumstances."

Barak said, "He must have learned that from Durnik."

Belgarath said, "Go, Polgara. I want you gone before sunrise."

Polgara walked from the room as if she owned the castle.

"How didn't we know?" Hettar said.

Silk replied, "She was kind and fair to everyone else."

"How did Garion know all of that?" Durnik asked.

"A lot of it was guesswork," Belgarath said. "But he was right. She always hated Riva. Garion must have read old accounts of us and pieced things together. And, I think he was more observant than we realized."

Silk said, "He was more a lot of things than we realized."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," Belgarath said. "I have more work to do than I thought."

"What of Errand?" Hettar asked.

"He's not descended from Beldaran. He should be fine, but I'll have the twins look in on him every once in a while." Belgarath turned to Durnik. "The next prophecy says you're together."

Durnik sighed and nodded. "I still love her. I have no idea why. I'll go to the Vale. Sometime next year."

Belgarath nodded. "'Belgarath was the asshole guy.' Where did that come from?"

The others shrugged cautiously.

Belgarath watched the Orb. Its light had abated some, and its original color began to return.

"Anywhere in the castle," he said. "I didn't know that. If you have the time, ask him not to blow up the island."

The wizard departed. Ce'Nedra and Adara consoled each other. The companions looked at each other solemnly. Durnik was the first to laugh, then Barak, and the others followed in a wave. Ce'Nedra and Adara watched them in shock.

"Arendia," Durnik said. The others nodded.

"Fucking _Arendia_ ," Hettar said. They laughed harder.

"God, that explains a lot," Barak said.

Ce'Nedra and Adara stared at them.

"He played us so many times," Silk said. The companions nodded. "That boy got out of so much shit pretending to be a farm boy."

Adara began to laugh.

"Adara," Ce'Nedra said. "This is horrible."

"I know," Adara said, trying not to laugh. "Do you realize he knew _while_ you were telling him about the Accords."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Ce'Nedra said. Everyone laughed harder.

Hettar said to Adara, "He gets that from your side of the family."

She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. They all surrendered to their laugher.

"Verily," Mandorallen said at last. "His Majesty has depths we have not witnessed."

"My lords," Ce'Nedra said. "It sounds as if it will be some years before Garion is called upon again. He might like to spend that time training."

The companions looked at each other and nodded.

Barak said, "He had better learn to appreciate you soon."

Ce'Nedra smiled. "I completely agree, Lord Barak. I will leave my husband to all of you for now. Adara, would you like some raspberry tarts?" They departed together.

After they left, Silk said in a low voice, "More happened in Arendia than they know." The companions leaned close. "Do you remember that noblewoman?"

 

* * *

 

Garion stood in the highest tower of the castle and looked down on the city.

"Are you there?"

_I'm always here, even if I don't respond._

"Did you know?"

_Yes. Would it help if I said I was sorry?_

"Would it be true?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

_I make a move. My opponent makes a move. That's the rule. I chose Beldaran to be the bride of Riva. He chose Polgara to be the bride of Torak. I guided Beldaran to become gentle and loving._

"Right."

_He allowed Polgara to indulge her despair to make her a better bride for Torak. If Torak had won, Polgara would now be indulging herself with your companions._

"Couldn't you do anything, or didn't you want to?"

_We could not control your response to the fight. You were the required variable in the game. However, we could try to direct you._

"You did it intentionally."

_My opponent gambled that Polgara's treatment would make you submissive. I gambled she would make you angry. And here you are._

"You're telling me I should hate all three of you."

_Yes._

"Was it wise to make the bearer of the Orb that angry?"

_The fight was more important than the Orb._

"What about Polgara?"

_If you survive the last prophecy, the two of you will be reconciled. In about three centuries._

"I look forward to it."

_This will be our last conversation until the next prophecy. It's not that I don't like you, but I'm very busy right now._

"I don't mind. These conversations make people look at me funny."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Garion sat at a table in an isolated room and read as he ate his breakfast. Ce'Nedra entered, food in her hands, and raised her eyebrows. Garion nodded and closed the book.

"More prophecy?" Ce'Nedra asked, sitting down.

"A novel," Garion said. "I _like_ reading."

Ce'Nedra looked at him.

"I'll explain later," he said.

"Did you speak with Belgarath?" Ce'Nedra asked.

"Yes," Garion said. "I spoke hastily but honestly when I threatened Polgara. I understand the prophecy is more important. He assured me my role and hers would change the next time. I also have a few years to relax. Speaking of which, my... friends... told me your suggestion. Thank you."

Ce'Nedra nodded. "The cook—"

"Maurelle."

"Yes. She'll be fine. I've seen to that."

"Thank you," Garion said.

"Blueberry tarts today," Ce'Nedra said, pushing a small plate forward. Garion took a tart. "She's a very good cook. In fact, Silk suggested the sausage."

"He's playing a joke on you," Garion said. "It's very spicy."

Ce'Nedra took a bite. "Yes," she said and drank some water. "It's very good, though."

They ate in silence for a while.

"Do you remember that first time my horse was skittish, and I asked you for help?" Ce'Nedra said.

"Yes," Garion said. "I always wondered why you didn't ask Hettar to calm her down."

"I wanted a handsome boy to pay attention to me."

"Oh."

"I expected you to hold the horse while I climbed up," she said. "Instead, you took me by the waist and lifted me onto the saddle. I'd never been touched like that before. It gave me butterflies."

"Is that why you put burrs under her saddle?"

"Yes," Ce'Nedra said. "I feel terrible. I did so many horrible things to that horse to get your attention."

"Ask Hettar to apologize for you."

She nodded.

They ate a bit more.

"I thought you were beautiful in your wedding dress," Garion said.

"Thank you," she said.

"I also thought..." he began. "I thought you were beautiful in your nightgown."

She blushed and thanked him. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we talk," he said.

Ce'Nedra smiled at her husband, and her husband smiled back.


End file.
